Nightmare Island
by DeadLight63
Summary: A full year after the disappearance Police Officer Edward Malus, Captain Adam Mitchell of Washington SWAT is sent in with two detectives and his right hand man Lieutenant James Morris to investigate his, and other strange disappearances over the past few years. But what will their search reveal about the island and it's inhabitants?


**A/N Imagine the two characters mentioned here as looking like:**

**Cpt. Adam Mitchell - Liam Neeson**

**Lt. James Morris - Russell Crowe**

**Let me know if you think the story is interesting and if you would like me to continue.**

_1 Year after the events of "The Wicker Man"..._

Mitchell looked around the harbor, not sure what to think of the town in front of him. According to recent reports, Summersisle had been the sight of three different disappearances in the past two years, with one of them being a police officer named Edward Malus. No one had heard any word from them since they arrived on the island, which didn't sit well with Mitchell. He hadn't known Malus very well, since he had been in SWAT, but he knew that officers always reported what they found. Now that an official investigation had been ordered, him and his Lieutenant were accompanying two detectives in figuring out what was going on. After getting off the boat, he walked as far away from the water as he could. He never did like boats. Setting down his luggage, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of air.

"So, this is the infamous Summers Isle?" He heard from behind. Turning behind him, he saw Morris with his rifle at his side, looking around the island. Morris was a good hearted man who followed orders, and only spoke when it was appropriate. He had two teenagers, one a boy and the other a girl, and one little girl. His suit was identical to his, aside from him wearing a blue tie instead of a red one. Their SWAT attire was inside of their suitcases, along with a week's worth of clothing for the investigation. Until it was discovered that something was going on, they were to maintain as low a profile as they could. Only the detectives were to formally announce their presence, and gather information. Mitchell nodded and looked around the island, seeing mostly untouched land aside from a few buildings in front of him.

"Unfortunately. I just want to get this case over with and get back home in time for my daughter's wedding." He said as he picked his luggage back up. His daughter was getting married to an engineer, which he though was a pretty good job. His wife had been working with her for months now getting the wedding ready. Meanwhile he and his two sons had been getting to the know the groom a little better. Behind him, the two detectives paid the boat driver and waved him farewell as he drove back to the mainland. Detective Jones was a middle aged man who was rather tall. He had short brown hair and was sporting a grey suit and a pair of sunglasses, along with a small suitcase. Detective Richards wore a similar suit, but had her black hair tied up in a ponytail, and was rather young for being a detective. Unlike her partner, she was not wearing sunglasses, exposing her green eyes.

"Alright, Detective Richards and I are going to find who runs this place and let them know that we're going to be leading an investigation." Jones said as he looked at Mitchell. Mitchell nodded and looked over at Morris, who game an agreeing nod.

"What about us?" He asked.

"I was getting to that. You and Morris are to find the nearest motel on this island and book us some rooms. As the chief said we're going to be here for a while." Jones said as he walked ahead, giving a quick half salute to the Captain. Richards walked up to him and looked as though she would walk past him, but paused for a moment. She sighed and shook her head, looking at Mitchell.

"You two be careful alright?" She said with a slight sense of concern in her voice. Mitchell just smiled and gave her shoulder a reassuring pat.

"You just worry about yourself and Jones, okay? Morris and I will be fine." He said. Richards nodded and walked forward slightly, then turned back to him.

"You've heard the reports. The last three people to come here never came back. So it can't hurt to be a little extra cautious." She said. Morris looked around a little longer, taking note of the numerous trees surrounding the town, then walked ahead.

"So what do you think? Three missing people on the same island sound like anything to you?" Morris asked as he walked alongside him. Mitchell looked at him a moment, trying to figure out what was had made him ask that. He shrugged and looked forward again.

"My theory is that some crazy guy doesn't like non-locals, and kills them when no one's around."

"Why just non-locals? If he really was crazy, wouldn't he kill more people?" Morris asked as they got to the first few buildings. Locals walked around the town, with most of them holding the hands of young children.

"Well like I said, it's just a theory at this point. Can't hurt to take a guess. Just keep your eyes open." Mitchell said as began to check out each building's exterior. Most of them were made from nothing but wood, making him believe that the town was a bit behind in terms of technology. He couldn't help but notice that a majority of the townspeople were women, and the men only seemed to be performing hard labor. The women were also staring at them with somewhat threatening gazes, or at least they were trying to make them threatening. Something didn't feel right about this island...


End file.
